


In The End (An Andley Fanfic)

by MarquisDeLaffyTaffy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeLaffyTaffy/pseuds/MarquisDeLaffyTaffy
Summary: Andrew Dennis Biersack loves everything about school. Well except one thing. His biggest bully, Ashley Purdy. Ashley was a ladies man and had slept with like half the girls in the school. Ashley  bullies Andy worse when he finds out he has a crush on him. But in the end, will they be enemies? Friends? or something much more?





	1. 1

I walked into the school. "Hi andy!!" said my friends Tyler and Jenna. Josh was there too and I waved to him. They had to go to class so I kept waking to my class when suddenly I was slammed against the lockers. "well well well if it isn't Andrew Suck sack the gay faggot." I felt a shiver go down my spine as I turned to see who was behind me, and it was none other than the infamous manwhore Ashley Purdy. He sleeps with ALL the girls, I wouldn't be surprised if he had STD's.

* * *

 

"A-Ashley just let me g-go to class p-please!" Andy begged. suddenly Ashleys whole gang was surrounding him. Andy cowered back, it now being 5-1. "Ah, Ash have a heart. Just leave the boy alone today." CC pleaded. Ashley rolled his eyes. "Fine. ya'll go to class. i wanna talk to this _twink._ " The others left, and I stood up shakily to see Ashley looking me in the eyes. Then he did something that shocked me. He pressed his lips to mine, kissing me. I naturally kissed back, unable to resist the walking sex that was Ashley Purdy.

He pulled away, slapping my cheek. "don't tell anyone about this faggot or I will kill you." I nodded and he slapped my ass before leaving, leaving me there with a problem "down there". I groaned. Ashley was so confusing! one minute he's beating me up the next he wants to kiss me. I shake my head, grabbing my stuff and heading to my last class.


	2. 2

> **-Ashley's POV-**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> "so CC, you got a girl now, ooo okay get you some" I joked as we walked into the school. i saw a very frantic looking Andy trying to run to class.  _oh how cute,_ i thought,  _he thinks he can avoid me._ "Where do you think you're going?" I said sassily. 
> 
>  
> 
> **-Andy's POV-**
> 
> "where do you think you're going" i heard someone say.  _oh god. its Ashley._ i thought. i turned around to face him and nearly died. Ashley had on a black leather vest with nothing underneath. he had it unzipped because no teachers were around. my eyes landed on his "Outlaw" tattoo.  _HE HAS TATTOOS?!?!_ i was knocked out of my daze by a slap across my face. "See something you like?" he asked. I didn't respond, feeling a blush heat up my face. i decided to make a run for it. luckily i have longer legs and i ran into the classroom, sitting down. then the door opened. it was none other than man-whore- WHOOPS i mean Ashley.
> 
> The teacher frowned at him "MR PURDY! your outfit is against the dress code." He rolled his eyes, walking sassily, swaying his hips as he sat down next to me. 
> 
> Then i heard a high pitched obnoxious voice say "Hey Ashy" i cringed internally. It was some h*e named Kina. she put jinxx in the hospital once for stealing her EARRING. god i hate her. I nearly gagged as she turned to him, batting her long fake lashes and obviously over-exaggerating her cleavage (which is fake also). i watched Ashley flirt with her, and i looked down at my work. then i heard something that made me smile. "Ashley, stop bullying Andy. Just cause he has a huge crush on you doesn't mean you have to hate him cause you're straight." Ashley sighed.
> 
> the bell rang and as we filed out into the hall i heard Ashley go to his group.
> 
>  
> 
> - **cc's pov-**
> 
> Ashley walked  up to us. he said he wanted to talk. but i had to make an announcement first. "i know y'all will dis me but... guys, im gay." i said looking down. I started to walk away but i felt them all hug me. "we accept you. we realize how being gay isn't a bad thing at all CC." Ashley then said "Im Gay too.."
> 
> The whole group looked shocked. "BUT YOU'RE A LADIES MAN!" Jinxx said. "I was. i realized that girls weren't interesting me..." "then who does?" i asked. "Andrew Biersack." 


	3. 3

**Andys pov**

 

Im throwing a pastel party! currently on the list are:

  * Kellin Quinn
  * Josh Dun
  * Tyler Joseph
  * Brendon Urie
  * Vic Fuentes
  * CC
  * Jinxx
  * Jake
  * Ashley (possibly)
  * Luke
  * Ashton
  * troye
  * Michael C.
  * Mikey Way
  * Gerard Way
  * Tyler Oakley
  * Jenna Joseph
  * Connor Franta
  * Peter III
  * Louis T.



Yeah im really excited. i just got done setting everything up so i get dressed. i put on my pastel pink thigh highs with a white skirt and a crybaby crop top. i then lace my flower crown on my head and put my pink heels on.  ** _DING DONG_** Oh! someone is here! i open the door and its Tyler Josh and Jenna. ´hi guys!´ i said cheerfully. Josh Jenna and Tyler immediately went for the Punch bowl, and i giggled, And the door bell rang again. I opened the door and there stood Ashley Jinxx Jake and CC. ¨Hi¨ i said nervously. i allowed them in and cc started the dj music. ¨thanks cc¨ 

soon it was full of people, some drinking and some drinking just juice. i was suddenly pinned to the wall. i looked up to see ashley. ¨W-what do you want?¨ 

¨You.¨


	4. Chaper 4 (smut warning)

"you"

 

i felt my body shiver as the word left ashely's mouth. "Y-you want me?" I asked. what am i doing! hes drunk! wait a minute.. he dosent smell of alcohol.. hes sober. suddenly ashley kissed me.

* * *

The kiss became heated, ashley's tounge fighting andys for dominance. ashley stood between the boys legs, gripping his ass harshly causing him to moan. "Please," andy begged. he needed Ashley. he  _wanted_ ashley. Ashley carried andy upstairs, away from the party and pinned him to his bed. He kissed down the smaller boys neck, sucking dark hickeys into his skin. Ashley roughly removed andys skirt and panties before lubing up two fingers and sliding one in. "O-oh my god-" Andy's jaw fell slack, whimpering as Ashley added a finger. "Ash, please just f*ck me.." Ashley nodded, kissing andy roughly as he entered him. It all escalated from there, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as ashley pounded into andy harder. "Oh dear jesus, Ashley!!!" andy threw his head back, he had never experienced such pleasure before. He was on cloud nine, the best feeling ever. His fingers dug into ashleys skin and he scratched down ashleys back, practically screaming in pure ecstasy.  Ashley nipped at andys neck, growling lowly. "A-ah, ashley i-im gonna cum!" Andy panted. he looked absolutely wrecked, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his cheeks flushed, his baby blue eyes dark and innocent. "Cum for me,  _kitten._ " And that was all it took before andy was arching his back, his eyes rolling back as he screamed ashleys name and a string of profanities as he came. Ashley couldnt stand how  ** _hot_** andy looked, and he let out a low moan before cumming inside the younger boy. "holy shit.." andy breathed, tired. He fell asleep soon after ashley pulled out. Ashley left the room after getting dressed. The party was coming to an end downstairs, girls leaving with boys and boys leaving with boys and girls leaving with girls. but as ashley fell asleep in his own bed he thought, "What the hell did i just do?"

 


End file.
